


For the good of mankind

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Lab Rats fantasy series [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arranged Marriage, Characters as Greek Gods, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Partners, Parody, multiple media references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Another great misconception man kind has formed about the gods is are the rulers respective genders.</p><p>Also in the example of Persephone.</p><p>Who was male and not female like legend suggests."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duties

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as part of Redhood as an intermission of sorts but I'm posting it separately here. there are just two chapters for now.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

There's a lot of confusion where the greek gods are concerned.

Many myths and legends that have formed over the centuries, causing mankind to come up with some very amusing theories as far as the great rulers of the cosmos are concerned.

For example the confusion concerning Demeter and Zeus.

Also known as Tasha Demeter and Donald Zeus.

Contrary to popular belief, the two were not related and were therefore not committing incest in the conception of Persephone.

Hades was not Zeus' brother but the god of air's second cousin twice removed brought into power by Poseidon (rather Douglas Poseidon), after the ruler of the oceans found himself drawn to the young man in ways similar to that of a father with his son.

And as for the younger demi gods, none of them were creations of incest but simply the products of the great love the gods seemed to have for carnal pleasures and delights.

Another great misconception man kind has formed about the gods is are the rulers respective genders.

Also in the example of Persephone.

Who was male and not female like legend suggests.

A breathless whisper left Chase Prometheus' throat as he gazed down at the blurry brown eyes of the boy that was meant to be his bride, but wasn't.

Leo Persephone.

It was Chase's fault.

After the great battle against the titans in the greek wars, Donald had been greatly impressed by Chase's valiant heroism and seemingly limitless wisdom along with the great loyalty and dedication to justice after the warrior left his native titans to join the greek gods. As such, the god of lighting had promised the titan could have the hand of any one of his children he desired and Chase Prometheus chose Leo Persephone.

The god of nature and the spring.

But after the eternal fire incident and the divine sacrifice incident Donald revoked his promise and Leo was left unspoken for, while Chase was tied up to a large ball of marble and stone as an eagle repeatedly tore liver from his chest.

Naturally with Leo being the prize that he is, it wasn't long until Marcus Hades started taking notice of the boy and asked for the his hand to which Donald agreed.

Unfortunately for the god of the underworld Leo refused claiming that he had no intention of marrying anyone other than Prometheus, forcing the dark ruler to resort to more drastic measures in order to get what he wants.

Inevitably leading to the young god's abduction on one beautiful sunny spring day.

Bree Artemis and Adam Adonis, Leo's closest friends tried to get the boy back, but since he was taken down to the underworld the chances of them being able to rescue him and bring him back to Olympus safely, were slim to none. But Tasha would not be so easily deterred.

The goddess of the harvest had been told by Hera that Zeus had given Marcus key information on her son's whereabouts leading to her only child's kidnapping. Tasha had pleaded for Donald to make Marcus return her son, but the god had refused claiming to have no control over Marcus' actions or any kind of reign over the underworld.

So Tasha decided to go to plan B, in which she unleashed a blistering chill over the entire earth refusing to let up until her son was returned to his home.

Needles to say it didn't take long for Donald to give in and order for Leo Persephone's return and soon enough the weather improved and spring arrived.

Unfortunately during his stay in the underworld Marcus had tricked Leo into eating the fruit of red seeds and as such is forced to return to return to the underworld, once every six months.

By the time that Hercules had freed Chase from his eternal punishment, there was nothing the titan could do but watch as Leo was forced to leave him every six months.

Prometheus wrapped his arms tighter around the other's waist and sealed their lips in a slow kiss, as he leaned forward making Persephone lay back on the scattered pillows between him and the marble floor. Leo gave a soft moan as he thread a hand through Chase's hair when a voice almost made him groan in frustration.

"Tell me again, why we always have to be here when all you two ever do is suck face." Bree said as she slouched on a couch on the other side of the large room. Two slaves stood on either side of the girl, one held a fan slowly cooling the goddess from the non-existent heat while the other rubbed her feet. "I have better things to do than watch you two repeatedly molest each other."

"Isn't it you're job to make sure that they don't repeatedly molest each other?" Adam asked from another corner of the room as he lay on a pile of pillows. Adonis was surrounded by a harem of almost twelve girls each one staring up adoringly at the god.

"Don't have to, Chase already knows that if he tries to go too far he'll have an arrow up his butt so fast he won't be able to spell titan." Bree said with a smirk before she looked back at the two still tangled together. "So can I go now? It's hunting season in Canada and I want to make sure they go easy on the deer."

"Why only the deer?"

"No reason, the humans are just a little harsh sometimes."

Adam gave a snort, "Yeah right, you're still thinking about Bambi aren't you?"

"That is the cruellest movie I have ever seen in my entire existence," Artemis snapped as she swung her feet off the couch, accidentally kicking the slave who was rubbing them in the face. "The human that made it needs to die a slow painful death. So can I go now?"

"No!" Leo called as he pulled out of Chase's grasp, "You can't go. You're the only reason Big Z lets Chase come over, if you leave he'll ship Chase out of here lightning style."

"I still don't get why Zeus is so angry at you." Adonis said with a look of confusion when a harem girl suddenly appeared with a plate of baked goods and Adam beamed. "Oh cookies!"

The girl giggled as Adam helped himself to the chocolate chip cookies while the others just glared in envy.

Chase sat back and pulled Leo into his lap as he gave a scoff, pulling Persephone's back against his chest. "He's just being a big baby."

Suddenly thunder roared and lighting cracked making every one freeze.

"I am not being a big baby." Donald Zeus stepped into the large room followed closely by Tasha Demeter. The woman simply glowed with amusement as she eyed the man in front of her before looking over to her son and giving a smile.

"Prometheus, Buggy-Boo."

"Mom!" Leo screeched as he resisted the urge to cover his face, while the others laughed and a few of the slaves giggled. "I thought we agreed that you'd only refer to me as Persephone or El' Dool."

Donald rolled his eyes, until he turned a glare onto Chase. "What are you doing here?"

"C'mon Big Z, you said it's O.K as long as Adonis and Artemis are around." Leo whined at the older man as he got up and stood in front of him, making Donald flinch away. Out of all his other kids, Leo's the only one that's perfected the art of the puppy dog eyes and knew exactly how to use them.

"I don't want you around this, this charlatan."

Bree gave a snort, " _Charlatan_?"

"This is about the sacrifice thing, isn't it?" Chase said with a sigh as he stood as well.

"Do you have any idea what it's like getting nothing but intestines every day? My kitchen is starting to smell like burning vomit."

"For the last time, it's for the good of mankind. Doesn't it warm your heart knowing that your worshippers are living happy prosperous lives?" Chase tried as he wrapped an arm around Donald's shoulders.

"Yeah it does, do you wanna know what's warming my stomach right now?" Donald asked with a smile and Chase smiled back as he gave a nod, until the older man suddenly glared. "Testis gumbo!"

Adam, Bree and Tasha let out hearty laughs while Leo cringed and Chase pulled his arm back as he shrank away. "Well... I hear testis are a rich source of protein."

"And don't even think I've forgotten about the eternal flame!"

"Humanity needed fire, besides you were only using it for your walk-in closet full of man make-up." Chase retorted making Donald pull back and open his mouth to protest until he finally spoke.

"It's called _a dressing room_! Do you have any idea what it's like trying to put on bronzer in UV lighting?"

"Donald," Tasha interrupted as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Chase has a point."

The god's eyes went wide, "Your siding with Prometheus?!"

"He did it for the good of humanity." The woman reasoned before fixing Donald in a glare, "That's hardly something he needs to apologise for, especially since I forgave you for the Hades incident _oh mighty Zeus_."

Leo looked away, Chase's hands clenched and Donald fought against the urge to flinch. There are no words to describe how badly Donald felt about that little incident, but at the time Hades seemed like the right choice for Leo.

He had no idea how much the god of the underworld had changed since the last time they saw each other. The ruler was still incredibly torn up about it, and if he could, he would take it all back.

Unfortunately like mortals, the greek gods have limit's too.

"Leo I-"

Before the ruler of Olympus could finish his sentence a loud growl broke through the air and dark clouds started to gather between the large stone columns at the entrance of the room. All eyes turned towards the sound and Leo tensed when a dark shadow darted out towards him, knocking the boy down onto the floor.

Leo groaned in pain before he felt three tongues excitedly lapping at his face. The boy opened his eyes to find a black three headed pit bull on top of him. One of the heads kept licking at his face while another head tilted loosely to the side and the other let out short excited little yips.

"Cerberus, hey boy."

Leo sat up making the dog slide down into his lap as he stroked from the creatures back down to the snake head at the end of the dog's tail. Cerberus rolled over onto his back so Leo could scratch his belly, kicking his legs and letting out satisfied grunts as he did.

You'd never be able to tell that this adorable little abomination could turn into a mile tall monster in less than ten seconds. Cerberus is the only thing that Leo ever missed about the underworld, if it weren't for him the god of spring would have been miserable.

"Good morning family."

"Hades." Persephone let out a sigh as he glanced up at Marcus, while his hand kept stroking through the dog's fur.

As usual the god of the underworld was decked out in leather black, with piercings in his left brow and bottom lip. Apparently Hades preferred the human way of dressing, which is why Leo was allowed to dress in t-shirts and jeans instead of the usual greek robes, which is something the boy has always secretly enjoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Donald growled as she glared at Marcus who simply smirked as he walked further into the room.

"I'm here to pick up my husband, fall is coming early this year."

Leo shot up making the Cerberus roll off of him before it sat up beside him, while the boy folded his arms over his chest and gave Marcus a glare. "O.K, number one: just because were technically married doesn't mean I'm your husband and two: my mom's the only one who says if fall is coming or not."

"Leo, Leo, Leo. Still so brave, even after you lost. That's exactly why I adore you." Marcus grinned as he got closer and reached out to touch him when an arrow suddenly shot passed the god's face forcing him to pull back.

Hades looked up to find Artemis, Adonis and Prometheus with hell-bent glares while Bree held a crossbow aimed at him.

"Hands off, Demon boy."

"Bree Artemis. Goddess of the moon, hunt, virginity and chastity." Marcus let out a laugh, "Sorry to break this to you cupcake, but seeing as how Leo and I are married, you have no say over whether or not I touch what's mine."

"Leo's only yours six months of the year." The girl growled. "The harvest isn't due for another month. So I'm still on the job."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Chase snarled as he went to stand next to Leo. "Like Leo said, Demeter is the only one who can start fall. You have no reason to be here."

Hades paused to glance Leo to Chase before simply ignoring him in favour of staring at Leo. "Prometheus. Didn't see you there, have you always been this small."

"Yes, yes he has." Adam grinned until a glare from Bree made him stop.

"Look Marcus, the harvest isn't due for another month. You need to leave."

Marcus gave an amused smirk as he glanced back at Tasha who had gone silent since he first arrived.

"You wanna tell 'em?"

All eyes turned to Demeter and the woman let out a heavy sigh.

"Mom?" Leo asked as he stared at his mother, Tasha's hands clenched together and she looked up at Leo with a sad smile.

"Fall is coming early this year."

"What?!"

"But Demeter-"

"I'm sorry Prometheus, but..." The woman paused as she stepped forward towards her son. "But with the earth's regeneration being what it is, the Harvest has to come early this year, winter needs to start early so the animals can start their hibernation and the humans crops need to be collected and the soil needs to be replenished. If I don't start it early then next year will see a starvation in the north."

Leo gaped at his mother, trying to find someway out of the situation but not finding any. Bree had lowered her bow, Adam was wearing an angry pout and Prometheus had turned away completely.

Persephone gave a sigh when his mother suddenly walked up to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Leo but-"

"Its for the good of humanity Mom, I get it. You don't have to apologise." Leo squeezed back on the hug before pulling back and giving Demeter a smile. "Don't worry winter and fall will go by in no time."

Tasha kissed Leo's cheek and stepped back, just in time for Adam to scoop Leo up in a bone crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you sooo much!"

Leo's eyes went wide as his oxygen supply was cut off and he frantically tapped Adonis' shoulder to get him to let go. He took a deep gulp of breath as soon as he was back on the ground before giving Adam's hand a squeeze.

"I'm gonna miss you too buddy." Leo turned to Bree and the girl rushed forward to wrap Leo in a slightly less painful hug.

Leo hugged back when Artemis suddenly whispered, "If he tries anything funny, open the portal near the east gate of the underworld and I'll make sure he goes from a god to a goddess."

Persephone laughed as he pulled, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Bree winked at him as she pulled away and Leo frowned as he saw Prometheus' back turned towards him.

"Chase-"

"Hey Babe, let's go." Hades suddenly called making Leo look back, "The demons down in the seventh circle of hell are having a party. Can't miss that."

"Just hold on Marcus, I'll get to you and all you're evil in a minute."

Marcus gave a snort as he straightened up to give a loud whistle and the loud roar of an engine blared all across the palace before a jet black harley suddenly pulled into the room, the exhausts puffed out clouds of smoke and blue flames as it stopped right next to Marcus.

Cerberus began to yelp at Leo's feet and one of the heads even started gnawing on the boy's jeans trying to pull him towards the bike.

Leo started to skid a bit as the dog's strength started pulling him away, "Look I'll see you when I get back O.K?"

Prometheus didn't answer and Leo just gave another sigh as he turned towards the bike where Marcus stood with an outstretched hand.

"For the good of humanity."

Hades grinned as he helped Leo up onto the bike in front of him while Cerberus scrambled up onto the back.

"See you later family." Hades tossed a smirk over his shoulder as his bike gave another loud roar and he revved up the engine to leave skid marks on the marble floors before the machine finally pulled out and sped out of Olympus.

Once the bike had gone and the occupants of the palace managed to stop coughing from the exhaust fumes Bree walked over to Chase and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Prometheus, are you O.K?"

Chase turned back and gave his best smile as he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Besides its just a couple of months."

Tasha frowned, "I'm so sorry Chase."

"It's fine Demeter, really. For the good of humanity, right?"

Zeus gave a nod as he stared out through the stone pillars and tracked the black line of smoke across the clouds, "Yeah, for humanity."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of movie references in this one.

"Cerberus." Leo warned as he looked up at the large beast standing on the ash covered black lava stone ground, eyes stern causing the animal to pause and stare down at him. "Put the psychotic serial killer down."

One of Cerberus' heads whined while the other gave a mournful yelp and the other growled around the struggling form in it's mouth. Leo glared as he folded his arms across his chest and stepped forward. There was a large ivory white mansion behind him, with long white pillars and large french doors. There was a flaming volcano and an ocean of lava in the background finished off eerily by the black storm clouds that constantly swirled and flashed against the underworld's ceiling up above.

"Don't play with me Cerberus, put the evil man down now. You don't know where he's been."

One of the heads whined again until another moved to nip at the one in the middle's ear and it let out a growl before opening it's mouth and letting the man in his mouth drop to the floor with a loud and painful thud.

"OW! Shit! Fucking dog always trying to..." The man grumbled as he rubbed his back and the bite wounds on his arms.

"Good boy." Persephone said as he stepped forward and Cerberus lowered all three of its heads so Leo could pet him before he pulled back and spoke again. "Go back to the gates while I get rid of the dream stalker."

The dog gave three yelps of confirmation before turning around and kicking ash at the man that was still trying to pick himself up and darted away at a blinding speed.

"Fucking mutt!" The man screamed as he picked himself up and Leo sighed as he turned to face him, the boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he watched the man stand up straight and do his best to dust off his clothes.

"Freddy what are you doing here?" Persephone asked in exasperation as the man finally deemed himself clean enough and looked up to give the boy a hideous smile, one that he usually used to torment the dreams of those he killed when he was still on the world of mortals down below from his heavily burnt and scarred face.

"Why I came to see you, oh great consort to the king of the underworld." Freddy said as he gave a low bow before looking up again and giving the boy a smirk, "Chucky told me you came home early this year, so I thought I'd come by and say hello."

"And you thought dropping by while I was sleeping would be the best time to do it right?" Persephone asked with an arched brow and Freddy smirked.

"Yip."

"Freddy, I put you in the nightmare pits so you could torment all the damned souls you wanted for all eternity why are always trying to torment mine?"

"It's been a while since I've tasted anything pure, I guess you could say I got a bit nostalgic." Freddy shrugged as he stepped closer to Leo and grinned, "Plus I really missed you."

"You missed me?" Leo asked in a flat tone.

"Of course I did, Leo. You're like the nerdy little nephew I never had." The man said as he stared up at the black clouds covering the entire ceiling of the underworld with a terrifying smile and Leo rolled his eyes.

"More like the nerdy little nephew you never got to kill."

"Yeah well that too."

Leo sighed and Freddy grinned as he stared back at the boy, "I hear some of the demons threw you a party in the seventh circle of hell last night."

Leo smiled a bit at that as the older man finished, "I take it you had fun."

"Yeah, I'm surprised how good it felt to be back down here. Everything is always so calm in Olympus, I forgot how much fun all the chaos down here can be." Leo said as he looked down at the ground before letting out another groan, "Course Dracula had to piss Marcus off and the party was cut short."

Freddy laughed that evil harrowing laugh as he fished around in his pockets with his blade hands and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. "I take it he's still chasing after you."

Leo sigh in exasperation, "I don't get why he likes me, doesn't he have a wife somewhere in one of the lower depths of the underworld? I mean it's not like he can feed off of me anyway, what does he want?"

"Easy, he's after your ass." Freddy said nonchalantly as he lit his cigarette and took a deep drag before blowing it out, letting the flame from his lighter flicker for a moment.

Leo flushed and glared at his comment, making the man look up at him and roll his eyes. "Don't give me that look, we both know your higher level demon tail."

Persephone almost gaped, "Higher level demon tail?"

"Yeah, you're the one thing that doesn't belong down here. All pure and innocent, its not that shocking that you have so many 'admirers'." Freddy said with a lecherous grin at the last part, "There's Dracula, the vampire king aka Vladimir the impaler, chasing after no one but you. Then there was that priest guy, what's his name, Seth-"

"Married."

"Divorced at most." Freddy corrected as he finally stuffed his lighter in his pocket careful not to let his blade fingers rip his clothes anymore than they already are and took another drag from his cigarette. "Then there was that wizard kid, Gary or Barry or something like that, who everyone thought was good till he killed all those people. He was stalking you for a while too. There were a bunch of other serial killers around here, and then last but not least there's the great Marcus Hades. Ruler of the underworld and all those that dwell in the darkness."

Leo folded his arms over his chest and glared, "What's your point?"

"My point is that your demon pussy. Stop acting surprised whenever someone tries to hit that, this is the underworld we're supposed to be tormented by eternal thirst and hunger and lust." Freddy shrugged and Leo flushed before looking up at the man.

"You're one to talk, still running from Jason and the ripper or have you made a choice between them yet?"

The man shot Leo a glare that would have anyone else cowering in fear as he let out a slow stream of white smoke through his nose. "Don't fucking go there."

Leo rolled his eyes while Freddy shifted uncomfortably as he lifted his cigarette to his mouth, "So what did your dearly beloved do with Vladimir?"

"He tossed him in the flame cages, although I don't see the point since he'll be outta there in a few days anyway."

Freddy gave a snort, "Point is that Hades enjoys it."

Leo frowned, "What?"

"Vampire boy's the only one with the guts to try something like that, Hades keeps letting him out cause he likes playing your knight in black leather. Defending your honour and all that other crap."

"Defending my honour?"

"Yeah, you never let him do anything else for you Pers. So why not do this."

"What he could do is let me go back home." Leo said with a sigh as he looked away and Freddy gave him a look.

"He loves you, ya know. He'd probably sell out every soul in here including his own if it meant keeping you."

Leo looked up at that while Freddy kept his eyes on the rumbling lighting clouds up above. "You're always so focused on Prometheus, but Prometheus sent you away early all for the sake of humanity. So a couple a mortals wouldn't go hungry, even though the greedy pigs could do with skipping a few meals."

"How do you-"

"News travels fast." Freddy shrugged.

"Chase didn't send me away. I'm the one that left-"

"And he let you go. I don't know much about love or how any of that soppy crap works but something tells me that if Hades was in his position and he had to choose between keeping you an extra month and killing a few hundred thousands,"

Freddy stopped to give a shrug and take one more drag from his cigarette, "Hades would tell all of humanity to go fuck themselves."

Leo paused as he stared at the man as his mind whirled in thought when Freddy tossed his cigarette to the ground and let out one last puff of smoke as he spoke.

"I should go, so many damned souls to torture so little time." The man smiled and Leo let out a yelp when his mind was suddenly filled with the image of Freddy's blade hands closing around his neck and ripping out his throat when he let out a gasp and the man was still standing a few feet away.

"Damn it Freddy!"

Freddy laughed as he turned around and walked away. "See ya later Pers."

Time passed, it could have been days maybe even weeks since time does not work the same way on earth as it does in the underworld. In the world of the dead, time loops and spins and twirls making events that occurred in the passed only occur in the future, which is why Leo was totally dependent on either Marcus or his mother informing him on when the six months of the year had passed. Leo's talk with Freddy and the god of spring found himself thinking back to it more often than he probably should.

For all his murderous insanity, Freddy was pretty insightful when he wanted to be and this time Leo couldn't help but let himself think about it more and more as the seconds ticked by.

Marcus was preoccupied in a meeting with the reapers, trying to reign them in since some of them, mainly Grell, seemed to be going off the deep end again and he needed to remind them exactly who was king of the underworld.

Leo had been left to deal with the countless new arrivals. Usually Cerberus and the gate keeper would be the ones to do that, but sometimes there were a few damned souls that insisted on putting up a fight forcing either him or Hades to intervene.

Leo stood about two hundred yards away from the main wall that separated the surrounding badlands of the underworld. They were vast barren miles of nothing but lava stone floors baked in an unbearable heat and drenched in darkness. Marcus usually used the badlands as punishment for some of the lesser demons since they were weak willed and usually broke after two years of being exiled, but the others actually started becoming accostumed to it so Hades had devised many different forms of torture which seemed to only become more unbearable as time went by.

Fire cages, nightmare pits, acid pools, lava showers. There were silence room which seemed to drive it's occupants to insanity within mere moments, the video rooms that played your pain and the pain of anyone you cared about over and over again in a constant loop of vivid detail, it even let you experience the pain too.

All in all Leo had discovered that Marcus Hades was a very twisted individual.

And yet he couldn't stop thinking about what Freddy said.

Persephone loves Prometheus, he really does.

He's known him for years and spent most of his time with him in his earlier days on mount Olympus.

Chase was smart and funny, kinda nerdy but in a sweet way. He was an all round good guy, doing all he can for the survival of humanity and always doing what's right.

But Chase would never put him first.

Prometheus was a god and he always put humanity above all else, which is something that Leo has always admired. Chase was selfless and caring and Leo has never really thought those two traits to be anything but good.

But now he was starting to wonder.

What Freddy said about Hades putting him first was true, Marcus didn't particularly care about all the damned souls and dark creatures that were put into his care and as far as humanity was concerned Hades didn't really see a point to caring for those "whiny crybaby's" as he so fondly refers to them. So if Marcus had been in Chase's position he would have tried to keep Leo at all costs.

He'd always put Persephone first, maybe not before himself but definitely before humanity.

Call him selfish and self absorbed, but it is nice knowing that someone would put you before all else.

Its thoughts like these that would make Leo wonder.

Other than the whole kidnapping thing and the forced marriage thing both of which the boy is still incredibly pissed over.

Why is Prometheus a better choice than Hades?

Is it just because one's good and one is evil?

And if so, is being evil really such a bad thing?

Leo's head snapped up when he suddenly felt someone move in behind him and he quickly turned around to find a figure dressed completely in victorian era black standing a few feet behind him. Leo let out a deep breath and the man removed his top hat and gave a low bow.

"Lord Persephone." The man said in a smooth sultry voice, "A pleasure to see you back in the underworld."

"Jack." Leo said as he folded his arms over his chest, while the man straightened up and walked towards him, "What are you doing here, I thought you were being turned extra crispy in the fire cages with Dracula."

The man smirked as he gave Leo a brilliant smile. Jack the ripper, surprisingly enough the only thing the media ever actually got right about the one man that eluded Scotland Yard was his first name.

Jack Woodsworth.

As for the other descriptions, of some creepy old guy with some hideous deformity and sleazy personality, most of them were actually very far off the mark.

Leo watched as the man walked closer.

Pitch black hair went down to his shoulders while bright green eyes stared back at Leo and a smirk had spread over the cupid's bow lips. The first time Leo saw him, he was actually quite surprised that the handsome man was the Whitechaple murderer. But after reaching into Jack's mind when they first met, Leo realised how very wrong perceptions can be.

'Guilty of five murders,' Leo almost gave a snort, 'if the humans only knew the truth.'

"I was just released, by the way Vladimir the impaler sends his deepest regards." Jack said in that british accent as he twirled his hat around in his hand and stopped just two feet in front of the boy, "He's become quite infatuated with you."

"Yeah well, I'm not interested." Leo said with a roll of his eyes while Jack just smiled, "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be somewhere chasing after Freddy?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Jack started as he stared down at the boy, "The underworld is incredibly vast and he wasn't in the nightmare pits, so I was hoping that you might be able to assist me in finding sweet Frederick."

'Sweet Frederick?' Leo arched an eyebrow at that and suppressed a laugh, but made no comment.

"Alright, step back while the master works his magic."

Persephone spread his feet apart a bit and shut his eyes as he raised his hands up over the ground. The ground gave a brief shake and a few cracks appeared on the lava stone floors when a long black tentacle rose up from the lava river a few yards away before sinking back into the heated depths.

A few weeks after Leo's forced marriage and he'd finally made peace with the fact that he had absolutely no way of getting out of this arrangement with Hades, the boy decided that if he was being forced to stay down here then he might as well keep himself busy. Persephone set up a series of vines underneath the base of the underworld that responded to his commands and could tell him where every demon, ghost and damned soul was.

Pretty handy when tracking people like Freddy who insisted on trying to torment him for some reason.

"Northern tar pits." Leo's eyebrows furrowed for a few moments before he spoke again in a tone of slight surprise, "With Jason."

"Jason?" Jack ground out causing the boy to open his eyes and give an amused smile at the glare he found there.

Leo really didn't understand how this weird love triangle could have possibly started.

When he pulled Freddy out of the acid pools and let him work the nightmare pits, Leo's only intention was to give the dream stalker something to do so instead of constantly trying to torment his dreams. He had no idea that this would happen and apparently neither did Freddy.

He didn't know that stalking the dreams of the damned and causing them unimaginable pain would lead to two of those damned souls practically stalking him. If anything he thought he might have a few new victims cowering before him. But apparently both Jack and Jason had a thing for dream torture, so once they were released from the nightmare pits Freddy was in for the shock of his life.

Another thing that Leo didn't understand was why Freddy didn't just pick one of them and get all this drama sorted out already, but then Freddy told him that it was more complicated than simply picking one of them.

You see while Jack was handsome and charming, Freddy wasn't really into the whole dashingly handsome thing and once told Leo that the only interest he had in Jack's appearance was seeing how much damage he could do to that pretty face of his. Which he had done, in some very strange attempt at foreplay. The problem is that every time he disfigured Jack in some horrible way, the Whitechaple murderer would be completely healed the very next day.

Something that had Freddy annoyed in ways that you couldn't possibly believe.

Then there was Jason, who was more on Freddy's level of appeal as far as looks were concerned, but the problem with him was that Freddy couldn't hold a conversation with him. The chainsaw killer was a bit of a moron really and Freddy really can stand idiots, no matter how hideous they are are.

"Still rejecting you, huh?"

"For the first time in countless years my good looks and charm work against me lord Persephone." Jack said with a frustrated sigh, "Honestly one would think that after two thousand years of torment he would have moved passed this attraction to the grotesque."

"You have seen Freddy haven't you?" Leo asked with an arched brow and Jack just waved him off.

"I've been trapped in the land of the damned for centuries lord Persephone, a man's physical appearance means very little to me these days."

Leo laughed just as a the sounds of loud growling and barking came from behind him and Leo turned to see Cerberus fighting viciously against a smaller, furrier figure just before the underworld's walls.

"Werewolf?" Jack asked as he watched the scene as well and Leo gave a brief nod.

"Yep."

"How strange, werewolves don't usually get sent down here do they?"

"No they don't."

It's true. Most werewolves are turned without choice and can't be held responsible for their actions during the full moon, so any sins they commit during that time are usually forgiven which made Leo wonder exactly what one was doing in the underworld since they haven't had a werewolf arrival in eons.

The dark creature barked and snarled back, leaping up to bite Cerberus before jumping back again, when Leo decided to end the show by stretching out his hand causing pitch black vines to rip through the ground and dart out towards the creature, capturing it and forcing it's struggling form to remain still. Leo summoned the plant towards him, while the wolf continued to snarl and bark until it was right before him.

"Hey! Cool it dog boy, you're not going anywhere as long as your wrapped in those so you might as well calm down."

The wolf just growled as it continued to struggle and Leo gave a sigh, "Look if you calm down, turn back and behave I'll get rid of the vines. But if you don't, I'll hand you over to the gate keeper, he'll send you to the gas chambers and you'll be breathing wolfsbane for the rest of the year."

The wolf gave one more low growl but stopped all movement and Leo gave a nod, "O.K, now turn back and don't act like you can't because I know werewolves know how to control their transformations once they die."

The animal stared back at Leo for another moment until its skin began to stretch and pull while the thick coat of black hair receded and the loud sound of bones snapping into place echoed through the air, until a man with long shaggy brown hair falling over his face and eyes was left behind. Pitch black eyes stared back at Leo while the large muscled frame tensed under the pressure of the vines.

"Good boy. Keep this up and I might just give you a treat or throw you a stick later." Leo couldn't help but tease causing Jack to let out a chuckle while the man just glared back at him. "What's you're name?"

The man didn't answer, just kept glaring at the boy before Leo arched an eyebrow and the vines tightened slightly forcing a groan of pain from the man's lips.

"Gabriel van Helsing."

"Van Helsing? The van Helsing?"

"Yes." The man hissed until he stopped to stare at the beaming smile that broke out over the boy's face.

"No way! You're like one of the biggest legends of all time!" Leo beamed at the man, "You put at least fifty of the guys down here. Chupacabra, mr. Hyde, Dracula-"

"Wait just one second." Jack interrupted as he looked up at the werewolf, "You are the one that killed Dracula?"

"Yes." Van Helsing answered as he watched the two in front of them while Jack just gave a snort, "My my my, I wonder what the king of vampires will do once he finds you."

"What are you doing down here anyway? You're a hero you should be kickin' it up top." Leo asked as he stared at van Helsing in complete wonder and the man had to tare his eyes away and take a moment to collect his thoughts.

"They didn't want me."

Leo frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't know, something about some moron I bit." Van Helsing said dismissively making Jack laugh again while Leo's frown deepened and the man asked, "Who are you?"

"This is lord Persephone, god of spring and joint ruler of the underworld."

The werewolf's eyebrows shot up in surprise, " _Lord_ Persephone."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _lord_ as in _male_."

"I thought the ruler of spring was supposed to be a woman." Van Helsing said still looking incredibly shocked while Leo just folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I get that one a lot. You should see Apollo, she's not as bottom heavy as all those statues of her make it seem."

The man's eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing as he just stared back at the boy until he asked, "Does that mean that Hades is a woman?"

Jack gave a snort, "No."

"No?"

"No, Hades is male as is Persephone."

Van Helsing looked back at Leo, "So Persephone is not Hades' consort?"

"No he is." Jack answered for Leo making the boy glare up at him while he just smiled.

"But-...but they're both male."

"And?" Leo asked with a tilt of his head and Van Helsing looked even more confused than before.

"How can-"

"The gods make no distinction between male and female. There's simply no point to it since they can procreate regardless of what sex they are." Jack explained casually, "Honestly what sort of dribble are they teaching on earth these days."

Van Helsing stayed silent while Leo just gave a sigh as he waved his hand and the vines released the werewolf dropping him on the ground with a loud thud.

"The same dribble they were teaching you when you were on earth." Leo said with a shrug, "Helsing came before your time Jack."

"Really?" The ripper said in slight surprise before shrugging while van Helsing picked himself up and raked a hand back over tangled hair to push it back all while his eyes stayed trained on Leo, Jack arched an eyebrow at him in question but didn't comment.

"Anyway you'll have to go to to the inner city for processing since you bypassed the gate keeper." Leo said with an exasperated sigh before he stuck his fingers in his mouth in an attempt to whistle but failed miserably causing the ripper to laugh while van Helsing gave him an amused smile.

"Ha ha." The boy glared as he looked up at the Whitechaple murderer, "I helped you find that walking nightmare of yours the least you could do is help me out."

"Alright." Jack smiled as he gave a loud whistle just before Leo called, "CUJO!"

The sound of pounding paws rang through the air until a large brown saint barnard came running onto the scene, white foam dribbled from it trap while streams of blood covered its face making van Helsing pull a face while the dog just growled as he came skidding towards them. The dog lost a control as it slipped over the ash covered ground accidentally bumping into Leo and causing him to trip and fall when van Helsing moved and caught him.

"Thanks." Leo braced himself on the arm around his waist and pushed himself up, but not without taking a brief sniff and letting his nose wrinkle in distaste. "Great titans, you reek like Cerberus slobber."

"Perhaps a night in the acid pools would suffice." Jack suggested lightly as Persephone pulled away from the man who seemed to be staring very strangely.

"Don't tempt me." Leo said as he looked back at Cujo who was sitting up in front of him whining while foam continued to drip from his mouth. The god of spring gave a sigh, "It's O.K boy, just take the dirty man and lead him to the inner city for processing. And if he tries to run, bite him."

Van Helsing gave a snort, "I doubt this mutt would be able to do much damage to me."

Cujo growled viciously.

"That's why Jack's going with you."

"Me?! Why me?" The ripper asked incredulously and Leo looked up at him and whined,

"C'mon mr. J, you're going to the tar pits to see Freddy anyway and the inner city is on the way there. Hades is busy so I have to stay here and keep an eye on the gate so I can't take him myself. Look if he tries anything I give you full permission to cut his head off and just dump him at the processing building." Jack glanced at the boy and his lips pursed together in a tight line and Leo stepped closer, "I know you've been dying to decapitate someone for decades, you have my full permission to make Cujo hold him down and do it if van Helsing misbehaves."

Jack shifted a bit until he gave in and huffed, "Fine! But if he does manage to behave you let me dissect three lower demons without punishment. Deal?"

"Deal." Leo gave a nod while van Helsing just watched the scene play out before him in slight shock when Jack turned towards him and growled.

"Let's go, the sooner I drop you off the sooner I get to see my beloved."

The werewolf frowned, "Beloved?"

Leo just shook his head, "Trust me you don't want to know."

The man just stared back at Persephone when he was suddenly nudged hard from behind and looked back to find Cujo growling at him with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Better get going wolf-boy, Cujo doesn't have a lot of patience." Leo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away towards the gates, while van Helsing watched him go.

"So the gods make no distinctions between sexes huh."

Jack stared at van Helsing for a moment before rolling his eyes as he started to walk away, "Get in line, wolf. Hurry up, I don't have all day."

The hours passed and went from days to weeks.

Marcus had gone from handling the reapers to sorting out demon riots in the fiftieth dead-world. Freddy still hadn't made a choice between Jack and Jason and Leo's been handling all the new arrivals in the wake of Hades' distraction. Which was annoying but not all that difficult, even if those damn sparkling vampires wouldn't leave the nudist shapeshifters alone for some unbelievable reason. Both Vladimir and Gabriel swear that neither of them are responsible for the creation of those abominations and are not related to them in anyway whatsoever.

Everything was going well all things considered, even Dracula had left him alone since he seemed much too preoccupied with van Helsing to really pay Persephone any more attention than necessary.

About one earth week after van Helsing first arrived, Leo had suddenly found himself with a brand new stalker. One that was much more persistent than Dracula and even that wizard guy combined.

Gabriel van Helsing was pretty nice, handsome and had a great sense of humour. Leo liked him well enough and he enjoyed his company but he didn't enjoy it as much as the werewolf did.

The werewolf wasn't as subtle as the others either, he was very obvious in his attempts at flirting you could almost say he was a bit demanding.

Hell as Persephone went through each day kicking the werewolf out of the mansion and throwing him in the acid pools he realised that Hades was subtle compared to van Helsing.

It's days like those that Leo wished that Marcus wasn't busy so he could show up, over react and send Gabriel away for longer than he could.

But Leo didn't get it.

Was what Freddy said true?

Is he higher level demon tail?

Fortunately van Helsing backed off about three weeks later after Dracula was released.

The king of all vampires was furious to find van Helsing not only in the underworld but making attempts at his Leo Persephone. The werewolf had just laughed him off and made some clever little quip when Vladimir started going insane there near the underworld's guarding walls.

It went the same way every single day until it just stopped. Both Dracula and van Helsing just disappeared one day and Leo almost felt himself worry until that grudge girl Kayako showed up to complain about a wolf and vampire making out in one of the torture houses and drowning out the noises she was trying to make.

Leo just told her to ignore them and move her torture victims to another building.

Well that takes care of them.

Now if only there was a way to get rid of that creepy magic guy with the glasses.

Despite all the distractions, Leo found himself thinking back more and more to what Freddy had said and as a result he started paying a little more attention to Hades.

He learnt that while Marcus didn't particularly care about humanity, he did actually care about the damned souls in his care. He was always fair, even if his punishments were a little cruel and he always, always made sure to check on Leo and see how he was doing no matter how busy he was.

Of course whenever Hades showed up to check on Persephone he was never anything but his crude arrogant self and they'd always end up arguing about something, but pretty soon Leo realised that he kinda enjoyed it.

Leo was on the couch watching some human show on the tv, Lab rats or something ridiculous like that when he heard the front door of the mansion slam shut before what sounded like a pair of feet, angrily make its way towards the living room and he looked up to see Marcus walk inside and head straight for the small side table in the corner of the room and pour himself a glass of burning amber while his eyes blazed with bright blue flames and energy flowed off of him in large waves.

Leo smiled as he moved a bit on the couch while his eyes beamed with amusement.

"Evening Hades, did you have a nice day?"

Marcus looked back at Leo and glared as he chugged the entire glass before filling it again. "The gate keeper screwed up and let some kid and his magical dog get in, I've been putting out anti-chaos riots all fucking day."

Persephone gave a snort as he looked back at the television, "Well well well, outsmarted by a kid and his dog. Now, that's gotta hurt, losing your touch oh great Hades?"

Leo yelped when a blaze of blue flames was hurled at the flat screen tv and engulfed the entire thing, slowly melting the device and leaving nothing but a crumpled mess of plastic behind.

"Hey I was watching that!" Persephone screeched as he sat up on the back of the couch while Hades just smirked.

"Oops I slipped. Guess I must be losing my touch."

"Oh you're going to lose something alright!" Leo glared at Marcus, the mansion briefly shook as long black and evergreen vines slipped across the walls and down to the floors, when he suddenly blinked in surprise, "Wait. Someone actually tried to get into the underworld. Why?"

"I don't know something about a flower or something like that." Marcus said as he cleaned off the second glass and gave a sigh as he leaned his head back, before putting the glass down and walking over to the couch and giving a brief smile before leaning in to press a kiss against Leo's lips earning a brief squeak of surprise before the boy actually leaned into it causing Marcus to pull back and stare in confusion.

Hades stared into Leo's eyes for a moment, with his eyebrows furrowed in though and his eyes in a calculating look before he asked. "You're not going to try and fight me?"

Leo stared back as he answered, "No."

Marcus said nothing for a moment before he spoke again, "And what about Prometheus?"

Leo shrugged and looked away for a brief moment to pick a piece of ash from Marcus' hair, "He's in Olympus."

A wide grin spread over Hades' lips and he gave a brief chuckle before leaning down over the couch and scooping Leo up into his arms. "Well in that case..."

The boy gave an undignified yelp and started hitting Marcus' chest, "Marcus what do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking my husband up to bed what else?"

Leo flushed but kept his glare as he tried to squirm out of Marcus' grasp, "I swear to Zeus if you don't put me down right now I'll-"

Leo was cut off as Marcus leaned down to give him a deep kiss, making him shut his eyes and let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Hades' neck.

Prometheus was burning with anticipation as he stood outside of the palace doors along with Artemis and Adonis as they waited for Demeter to return from her trip to the underworld.

Six months had gone by unbearably slowly in Olympus and Chase found each day as tiedeous as the last without Leo there beside him, either smiling at one of Adam and Bree's jokes or teasing him because he's such a nerd.

Chase still felt pretty bad about not even saying goodbye to Leo when he'd left, but he couldn't bring himself to watch Persephone leave with Hades likes he's been forced to do every year since Herculese rescued him from his eternal punishment.

On the upside he and Zeus had managed to make some resemblance of peace and as the months passed by he actually got the ruler of Olympus to agree to let him see Leo when he wanted to. They would still have a chaperone but at least this time Donald wouldn't try to kick him out on sight anymore.

"I hope he brings me something like last time." Bree beamed as they stared at the spot where Demeter and Persephone were set to appear when Adam looked down at her and glared.

"Wait a minute, Leo brought you something the last time he went to the underworld?"

"Course he did," the goddess beamed as she put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Black diamonds from the sixth circle. I hope he gets me pearls this time."

Adam gaped, "No fair! I've been asking Leo to bring me something back for years and he gets you diamonds but doesn't get me anything?!"

"You already get hundreds of gifts from your fangirls on a daily basis." Bree said rolling her eyes while Adam just huffed.

"Yeah but their always giving me chocolates with letters like, _I'll give you my heart if you let me_." Adonis frowned. "Why would I want anyone's heart, I already have one of my own."

"Its a metaphor Adam." Chase interrupted with an exasperated sigh. "It means they like you."

"Well can they like me by trying to give me something better than a big fleshy organ?"

Artemis sighed loudly and Prometheus rolled his eyes when a sudden crack rang through the air and a portal opened before them. Branches of tree's with orange, red and yellow leaves stretched out over the ground in an odd makeshift carpet just before Tasha Demeter stepped through with Leo right by her side.

"Hey people, the handsome charming king of spring is back!"

Adam and Bree both rushed forward and wrapped Leo in a hug with Adonis lifting both of them up into his arms while Tasha laughed as she walked passed Chase, giving his shoulder an affectionate pat before disappearing inside.

"We missed you so much!" Bree smiled as soon as Adam had put both of them down and grasped Leo's shoulders as she looked him over, "How was the underworld? Were you-"

"You're fishing for a gift aren't you?" Leo dead panned as he folded his arms over his chest and Artemis beamed as she held her hands out in front of her.

"Whatcha get me! Gimme gimme gimme!"

Leo rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box and handed it to Artemis. The girl quickly opened it and beamed at what was inside.

"Green pearls! I knew it would be pearls!" The girl instantly turned and ran for the palace while Leo called after her.

"Yeah you're welcome Bree!"

"Sorry, thanks Leo!" Artemis called over her shoulder and Leo rolled his eyes before looking up to find Adam sulking in front of him.

"What's with you?"

"How come I've never gotten anything from the underworld?" Adonis whined and Leo just stared at him in surprise.

"Adam you get tons of gifts every single day."

"Yeah but I've never gotten anything from the underworld!"

"You wouldn't like anything from there, its all diamonds and jewels. None of which you can eat." Leo said with an exasperated sigh while Adam gave a pout and persephone gave in. "O.K tell you what, next time I'll bring you something."

Adonis pursed his lips in thought and gave Leo a suspicious look. "Better than diamonds and pearls."

"Way better, demonic horse better."

Adam instantly beamed, "You're getting me a demon horse?!"

"Well-"

"Ha take that Bree, I'm getting a horse next time!" Adam called as he ran for the palace and Leo just laughed. Prometheus watched as the scene played through smiling as Leo's eyes lit up before his lips turned to a pout.

"You're really getting him a demonic horse?" Chase asked as he stepped forward and Leo's face instantly fell as he looked at Prometheus. The boy shifted a bit before letting out an awkward laugh.

"I never said it would be the moving type, just a statue from one of the temples down below."

Chase frowned a bit at the air that had suddenly fallen between them but shrugged it off as he stepped forward ad pressed a kiss to Leo's forehead.

"I missed you, love."

Prometheus lifted a hand to cup Leo's jaw and leaned down to kiss his lips when the boy suddenly pulled back and wrapped his hand around Chase's wrist, seeming to feel for the pulse underneath his skin before looking away.

"Uhm, Chase. Mom wants me to start spring tomorrow and things have been crazy in the underworld lately so." Leo bit his lip and swallowed as he pulled away a bit more, "I think I should get some rest."

Prometheus frowned but still gave a nod as he kissed Leo's cheek, "Sure, there'll plenty of time later right?"

"Yeah, right." Persephone's hand lingered on Chase's arm for a bit before he pulled away completely and walked up to the palace. "I'll see you later."

Prometheus watched the boy go as he shoved his hands in his pockets causing glowing platinum ring on his left hand to disappear into the confines of his black jeans without notice.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


End file.
